


Color me Whole

by Sammyy16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Broken Hearts, Broken wonkyun, Changkyun needs healing, Colors, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Im sorry wonkyun shippers, Imma try smut again, Kihyun is a smooth shit, Long live changki, M/M, Mentions of physical/sexual abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pray for me, Showhyuk is in lots of pain, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyy16/pseuds/Sammyy16
Summary: To see the worlds hue you must meet your soulmate, a feat Changkyun has yet to accomplish. An essence of life he rejects with all his might for Changkyun does not want to meet his soulmate. Changkyun does not want to see color.// Slow Updates  //





	1. Railroad Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seeing this pop around and i wanted to try my hand at it and see how it's goes so here it is. 
> 
> On twt wonkyun was voted for the most so this is my story of them rip probs not what y'all were expecting but changki gotta thrive. 
> 
> Enjoy~

His friends called him weird when he said he didn't want to see color, told him he wasn't normal. His best friend Jooheon said he would regret those words for the sole reason most people lived was too see color.

Changkyun would never agree with them. He'd be happier off without this other half he needed to be dependent on. This other person he needed to be with just to see the world in a different light. Why? Why did he have to love someone because of destiny? Why couldn't he fall in love with who he wanted?

Those questions ran through his mind every time his heart would beat for his hyung but the world around him would remain black and white.

It was never an issue for Changkyun, neither for Hoseok. They were both happy as long as they had each other, who needed color?

Or so Changkyun thought.

It had all changed when Hoseok met his soul mate in high school; when he began to see color. His beloved had told him that what they thought they had would never compare to the feelings of being with who you were destined to be with; that their love meant nothing.

Now as Changkyun watches his ex and Hyungwon laugh and fool around, he believes that's all it was for Hoseok and it saddens him.

As children they had all been warned against falling for someone who was not your soul mate because it would never work out. It wasn't real the adults would say and that you would only get hurt.

Changkyun should have listened but he didn't. Now here he was, left with a broken heart and a hatred for the concept of color. The thing that took Hoseok away from him, into the arms of another. The thing he would endlessly talk about. The thing Changkyun wanted nothing to do with.

"Changkyun-ah you're still here?" Questioned a voice, breaking into Changkyun's thoughts.

The boy looked away from the window he was staring through and instead focused on his white haired friend.

Jooheon sighed as he sat in the seat next to Changkyun and squished his cheeks.

"Watching them won't do you any good," he said.

"I'm not watching them."

"You come to the library every day after school, sit in the same damn spot and pretend to read the same damn book and you think I wouldn't realize why?"

Changkyun swatted away Jooheon's hand and stared back out the window. He saw Hyungwon and Hoseok playing around with the hose, spraying each other instead of the flowers.

"Gee, I didn't know you were capable of using your brain," Changkyun countered as he internally rubbed the ache in his heart.

Jooheon scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. He should have known something was up the day Changkyun told him he never wanted to meet his soul mate. That he was instead going to marry Hoseok.

Back then he had thought of it as a child's love, something Changkyun would grow out of over time. Jooheon had no clue how serious it was. He had found out about their secret relationship only when it was too late. Changkyun was broken and completely sealed off by then.

Slowly, Jooheon approached the topic that would always set Changkyun off "You know," he began but was cut off by the sudden screeching of Changkyun moving back his chair and heading for the door.

Kyun knew right away what Jooheon was getting at; he always had that "I know better" kind of tone when speaking about it. Changkyun loved Jooheon, they were practically brothers but hated when he claimed to know more just because his life wasn't black and white anymore.

Jooheon ran after him and finally caught up once they were out the school's door.

"Just wait until you see the colors," he shouted "you'll forget all about Hoseok!"

Changkyun stopped in his steps, spun around and walked to Jooheon who was a few feet behind him.

"I don't want to forget," Changkyun yelled back as he jabbed his forefinger into Jooheon's chest. "I don't want to see those wretched colors nor do I want anyone by my side that isn't Hoseok. If that means a lonely black and white life then so be it!" Changkyun huffed and when Jooheon didn't respond he resumed his walk home alone.

Kyun wouldn't bend and he wouldn't give up. He would wait as long as he had to even if it meant destroying someone else.

At night he would lay away thinking about the person that was his soul mate. They would be broken hearted and colorless once Changkyun rejected them.

If they even cared about him to start with. Which they most likely did, for it seemed like it was only Changkyun who didn't give any fucks towards the color of the sun or the grass beneath his feet. Everyone cared about it, even Hoseok who had said otherwise.

On his walk home, Changkyun delved into his feelings of guilt for taking away color from his soul mate but he wouldn't adhere to the system. Changkyun would love who he wanted to and that person was Hoseok.

Beautiful Hoseok who taught him how to swing as a child, who said he would protect him no matter what. Hoseok who took his first kiss, his first everything, the one who took his heart and his will to see colors. Changkyun would give it all up just to have Hoseok by his side again but that wasn't possible for his hyung didn't love him.

He loved the tall, plump lipped boy that showed him a world that Changkyun could never. His heart thumped for the handsome ex model that showed him the hue of the sky and the earth; the true vision of life.

Changkyun wiped at the tears that swelled in his eyes and observed the lifeless world around him. The different shades of black and white made him all the more lonely.

At times he thought about embracing the path laid out for him but he couldn't see himself in the arms of someone other than Hoseok. He didn't believe that anyone, even his soul mate, could make him feel the way Hoseok did; protected and safe even in a world of grey.

Changkyun sighed and put on his headphones. The song Hoseok had made for him drifted to his ears; tunes of comfort and pain.

The broken hearted boy waited in front of the railway crossing and watched the train pass by. It was only when his eyes made contact with the boy across the crossing did everything explode.

Changkyun sucked in a deep breath and felt an ache in his stomach as if he was punched in the guts. He watched as the world around him evolved into the one thing he never wished for.

Color spread, coming alive all around him. It was as if someone had taken control of his vision and began painting it. Hues of green and yellow covered his sight. Changkyun didn't know where to look or what to focus on as everything shocked him. He saw the bright red blazing of the railroad sign against the blue of the sky and the green of the trees. Colors he would never dream about came rushing at him.

Tears fell down his eyes as they settled on the boy across from him. The stranger was as wide eyed as he was. Changkyun's heart broke even more as he watched the others face contort into a wide grin as his brown eyes lit up.

The other tried to get across but the rail signs were still down, blocking their paths. He waved towards Changkyun but soon disappeared behind the next oncoming train.

It was then that Changkyun realized he couldn't do this. Not now, not when he was still nursing his wounds. He clutched his bag tight, turned around towards the way he came from and ran. He ran from the deafening sounds of the railroad and from the boy waiting on the other side but he couldn't run from the colors.

They were all around him, suffocating him in their chaotic presence. Changkyun didn't want to see colors but that was all he could see now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Changkyun as much as I love angst so rip my poor baby but all will end well
> 
> You can find me on twt at Changki_Trash 
> 
> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated <3


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun hides until he can't anymore.

“Changkyun honey, open this door right now,” called out his mother as she banged on his bedroom door. It was the third day Changkyun was skipping school without giving any kind of explanation to his family. He had come home and immediately locked himself in his room, only coming out to eat or use the bathroom.

His father had said he was just going through puberty and to give him some space, which his mother did. But now with no words said the past three days she was worried and had had enough.  
  
"You are going to open this door right this instant young man!" His mother yelled to no avail.

Inside, Changkyun tightened the blanket around him and tried to drown out his mother’s voice. He felt bad for treating his family this way but he didn’t know what he would tell them. They would surely be happy for him and wish him the best, even if his partner was a male. But if he told them he had no intention of being with the boy how would they react? Would they call out his destructive behavior and say he was a maladjusted student? Or would they tell him to do what made him happy even if he was never truly going to be happy.

Changkyun sighed as he heard his mother’s soft steps walk away from his door. As she left he looked around his small room and the colors that occupied it. There were pale blue walls that were pinned with posters of rappers and superheroes. In a corner, a shelf full of cds given to him by Jooheon and Hoseok was standing proud; a collection he adored. His cellphone blinked green indicating he had messages. Most likely from Jooheon asking where the hell he was. Changkyun couldn’t be bothered to reply he was too busy becoming accustomed to the colors around him; perfecting his poker face so nothing could surprise him.  

As Changkyun got out of bed, the book he was reading fell down. It was something that could be found in every house hold around the world. Its pages filled with information on what each color was called. He picked it up and flipped to the page that had the name of his hair color. He also picked up the mirror that he had thrown to the ground in a fit of fury the previous day. Kyun looked at himself in the mirror and then back at the bolded 6 lettered word, _orange_.  He observed the bright orange that was his hair. The surprise color Jooheon had dyed him.

There was a knock on the door, five consecutive knocks to be exact and only four people would know of this pattern. A password created in the midst of their childhoods. Looking at the time Changkyun realized it was already 11 am meaning Jooheon would be in class. Despite his delinquent type behavior he would never skip class, his parents were very strict. That meant the person behind the door could only be his brother.

His brother was in his last year at university, majoring in science just like their father. He lived at the dorms and was rarely home. Changkyun missed his brother and couldn’t just ignore him when he was finally home.

Changkyun hid the book underneath his pillow and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made. Throwing things around helped him calm down. When he opened the door he was face to face with Hoseok rather than his brother. Hoseok looked much more beautiful in color. Changkyun’s breath hitched and he struggled to keep the surprise off his face.

“Mind if I come in?” Hoseok asked with a sheepish smile.

Changkyun opened the door wider to let the boy in, his heart still thumping in shock. After all the things that had gone down in this room – sexual and violent - Changkyun never expected Hoseok to come back here.

Hoseok sat down on the chair by the window and Changkyun on the bed. He clasped his hands tight as he waited for Hoseok to speak. It had been a year since their break up and since the last time they properly talked. In the halls they would exchange hellos and small talks but that was about it.

Hoseok stared at the small boy in front of him, his eyes red. Once upon a time Hoseok would have taken the boy in his lap and comforted him; sung him sweet words as he fell asleep. But that time was lost and all Hoseok could really do now was watch the poor boy.

Changkyun would never know but Hoseok still loved him, just not in the same way as before. There was a guilt weighing him down for breaking Changkyun’s heart and not even his forgiveness could lighten the burden. Hoseok had been the one to make the first move towards his cute friend. A simple kiss that had turned into much more because neither could hold themselves back; a hasty move that Hoseok regrets.

“I know I have no right to be here,” he began as he looked around the room, past memories re-surging in his head, of loud shouting and fervent touches. “But knowing you’re in this state because of me I couldn’t stay away. I don’t know what I should say, no apology could make up for the pain I caused but I don’t want you to skip school because of me. I-”

Changkyun interrupted Hoseok with a bitter laugh as he spat out “Not everything is always about you hyung, my world doesn’t revolve around you anymore.”

A flash of hurt crossed Hoseok’s face as he stuttered “Th-that’s good then.”

A piercing silence ran between them before Hoseok asked another question.

“Why haven’t you been going to school then?”

“And you care why?”

"You're like my little brother, of course I'm worried!"  
  
Changkyun scoffed, "So you fuck your little brothers now?"  
  
The words caused an ache in Hoseok’s heart as his face flared up red in shame. He shut his mouth tight, not trusting himself to say another word. He shouldn’t have come here.  

Seeing the look on Hoseok’s face caused Changkyun to regret his own words. After so long they were having a proper conversation and yet here he was throwing jabs every chance he got. Changkyun couldn’t deny that Hoseok wasn’t the only one to blame for the way they split.

Changkyun knew that his broken heart didn’t give him the right to break someone else’s, especially if he cared deeply for that someone. He didn’t want this conversation to be the same as their last one, where they just threw around insults and crude words.

Kyun didn’t want to spend the rest of his high school life wallowing in hurt or stalking his ex like a creep. He was tired of feeling suffocated just by being in the same room as Hoseok.

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean that. I just needed a break from school lately,” He lied. Changkyun had no intention of telling Hoseok the truth, that he was really avoiding an encounter with a certain someone.

“I see,” was all Hoseok replied with and once again they were drenched in silence.   

The boy Changkyun loved so much sat in front of him, back hunched and eyes downcast. It pained him to see Hoseok like that because of his words. Changkyun wanted them to go back to the way they used to be even if it meant more misery for himself. He wanted to fool around and play pranks on Hoseok again, wanted to see him smile that bright smile of his even if it didn’t hold the same meaning as before.

Changkyun’s feelings overflowed as he said “Let’s be friends again hyung.”

The others eyes grew in shock at what Changkyun said. Changkyun watched the way Hoseok’s dark eyes lit up, it reminded him of the way the boy behind the trains shined. It was too late for Changkyun to regret the words he had spoken.

“Like before,” he said with a pained smile “before anything happened, just like when we were kids.”

“Do you really mean that?” Hoseok whispered.

“I think it’s time for us to move on, together,” He lied again. Even though Changkyun had no such intention he would pretend, just for the sake of Hoseok; his beloved.

Hoseok jumped out of the chair and tightly hugged Changkyun. He picked the smaller boy up and spun him around the room.

“Thank you Changkyun, you won’t regret this!” Hoseok said as he put him down and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll wait for you downstairs. If we hurry we can make it for second period.”

Everything was okay, Changkyun could do this. This would be the same as before Hoseok kissed him, he could tolerate his one-sided crush, again.

**********

Kihyun slammed his books onto his desk as he sat down with a big thump, glaring at everything around him.  
  
"Looks like you still haven't found your mysterious soul mate," Hyunwoo called out.

Kihyun just continued grumbling. Today was the third day he had waited at the railroad crossing hoping his color mate would show up, but even today he was left standing there like an idiot. The crying boy was definitely avoiding him, but why?

"I don't know what the issue is?” Kihyun said as he tried to make sense of what had happened. He had taken a shortcut home and all of a sudden he met his soul mate. As fast as he met him the faster he lost him. The next thing he knew he was staring at an empty spot, the boy nowhere in sight. “I think he was crying when our eyes met."  
  
"I'd cry too if I found out my soul mate was that hideous," Minhyuk suddenly interjected.  
  
Kihyun just glared at his best friend. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew what ridiculous color Minhyuk had dyed his hair, Kihyun would have thought he was dreaming the whole encounter.  
  
Hyunwoo shushed Minhyuk by sticking a lollipop into his mouth.  
  
"We can come with you after school and wait with you," he offered.  
  
Kihyun declined. Seeing the way his other half was acting he didn't want to scare the poor boy off again. He just hoped he was even going to be able to find him in again.  
  
"Well," Minhyuk said around his lollipop “at least you finally met him. I thought you were gonna end up old and lonely at this rate.”  
  
Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were shocked when a wild eyed Kihyun had ambushed them, saying he could see color. Their happiness for their friend only lasted so long for Kihyun had spent the entire day calling out the color of random objects. He was also able to finally see Minhyuk’s ridiculous rainbow colored hair.  It couldn't be helped that Minhyuk couldn't see color anymore and went with random ones for his hair.  
  
"By the way was he cute?" Minhyuk began asking the important questions.  
  
Kihyun thought about it as he recalled the boy’s face. He had sad eyes and thin lips drawn in a frown. His cheeks were round and his hair bright orange. Kihyun could tell that if he smiled he’d shine brighter than the sun. "Yeah he was cute."  
  
“Wow, you find your soul mates crying face cute? You’re such a sadist.” Minhyuk firmly prayed for the boy that was about to become his friends victim.  
  
Kihyun could read Minhyuk’s judgmental stare and smacked him. Sure his teasing would go a bit far sometimes but he would never make his own soul mate cry, even if he did look cute with tears. On the contrary, he would give anything to see the boy smile, and for that to happen Kihyun needed to find him first.

**********

Much to Changkyun’s delight they were able to get to school without an encounter with a certain someone, but it meant that they had missed most of second period. Changkyun hiding at every corner did not help hasten their commute. Hoseok had raised his eyebrows at his friend’s actions but kept quiet. Once they got to school they split up to go to their own classes. Hoseok was a third year whereas Changkyun was in his second year.

As Kyun walked to his classroom he thought about the excuses he would need to make up to his friends, but the moment Changkyun saw Jooheon’s worried face he knew he couldn't lie to the boy. After the incident with Hoseok, his and Jooheon’s relationship had become strained. Jooheon had blamed himself for not realizing sooner and helping Changkyun.  
  
After that he had paid extra attention to everything Kyun said and did, which became annoying very soon but it meant that Jooheon could see through every lie Changkyun would tell him. Not only that but Changkyun owed it to Jooheon for he was the reason Changkyun was able to stand up again after everything fell apart with Hoseok.  
  
Once the teacher had finished scolding him for being late he sat in his seat that was right behind Jooheon. Slowly, while the teacher wasn't looking, Changkyun drew out the words "lunch" with his fingers on Jooheon’s back, indicating he would explain everything then.  
  
Seeing Jooheon’s little nod Changkyun sat back in his chair and tried not to get distracted by the colors around him. Something that was becoming harder and harder to avoid for Changkyun couldn't lie, they were beautiful. And that made him all the guiltier for trying to get Hoseok to give this up for him.

After all, how could the gloomy immature Changkyun compare to such a sight? Even though countless amounts of time his hyung had tried to make him understand that color wasn’t the only reason he had chosen Hyungwon over him. But the idea that Hoseok chose colors over him was more bearable than the idea that he was truly in love with Hyungwon. Now that the two of them were friends again, it was a fact Changkyun had to somehow come to terms with.

Realizing his attempts were futile he opted to sleep through the class. A poor made decision but sleep was the only escape Changkyun could find.  
  
"Kyun-ah," Jooheon shouted as he shook the boy trying to wake him up.  
  
Changkyun rubbed his eyes as he came to and realized he had slept through the last 30 minutes of class till lunch. Luckily for him Jooheon had explained to the teacher he was sick so she had let it go this time.  
  
"You can pay me back for saving your ass by giving me those answers," Jooheon huffed out as he dragged Changkyun to the rooftop for some privacy.  
  
The strong wind blew strands of hair into Changkyun’s eyes. "My hair is orange," he suddenly called out surprising Jooheon.  
  
The sudden information presented to Jooheon blew a fuse in his head as he crouched down and held his head in his hands. "So you met your soul mate huh," he sighed and realized why his best friend was absent. He knew how complicated this was to sort out.  
  
"More like I saw him and then ran away," Kyun snorted as he sat down beside Jooheon and started eating the lunch his mom had made him. Changkyun never realized how colorful the lunches his mom made were. “I’m also friends with Hoseok again.”

Jooheon chocked on his food. This was much more complicated than he was expecting. Or maybe it wasn’t he decided as a thought crossed his mind, causing him to smile and show off his dimples.

“So you’ve decided to move on with your soul mate, that’s why you’re friends with hyung again! Good job Kyunnie!” Jooheon clapped him on the back, making Changkyun drop some of his food.

“No, I’m going to reject the guy,” Changkyun explained “I have no intention of letting Hoseok go.”

“So you’re gonna pretend to be his friend even though you still love him and not move on at all for the rest of your life?”

“Yup.”

Jooheon packed up his lunch and stood up as he said “From this day forth I do not know a Im Changkyun, goodbye.”

Changkyun sighed as he called out “Hyungggg~” Even though Jooheon was only a few months older than Changkyun, he loved being called hyung.

Said boy had a scowl on his face as he pulled at his hair in frustration. Changkyun was the smartest kid Jooheon knew, but right now he seemed like the dumbest.

“But why? Why are you ruining yourself over Hoseok?” Jooheon questioned as he sat back down.

“Because I love him.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Love isn’t supposed to make sense, you should know that!” Changkyun argued. Jooheon was after all dating the guy he hated with a passion, his one and only rival Gunhee that turned out to be his soul mate. That certainly made no sense.

“Okay okay, what about your destined partner? What if you loved him more than Hoseok?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes at that; there was no one he would love more than Hoseok. It just didn’t seem likely. “That’s not about to happen.”

“You haven’t even given the dude a chance!” Jooheon shouted.

Changkyun loudly shut the tin that contained his food. “I’ve told you before I want nothing to do with soul mates or color.”

“But-”

The bell interrupted Jooheon’s remark, signalling the end of lunch. Both boys let the conversation end there and made their way to class. Jooheon had plenty of chances to coerce Changkyun into at least meeting his soul mate.

**********

At the end of the day Hoseok had come to Changkyun’s class to ask to go home together. He was happy at first till he realized Hyungwon had tagged along. Of course why wouldn’t he. The tall male smiled politely at Changkyun. Hoseok must have not told Hyungwon about the relationship the two had shared. It seemed like only Jooheon knew of the bond Changkyun and Hoseok once had.

Somewhere deep inside his twisted mind Changkyun wanted to tell Hyungwon everything in hopes they would break up, but that thought would remain buried deep within him. Surprisingly, Changkyun didn’t hate Hyungwon, he just hated seeing him by Hoseok’s side. 

“It’s nice to finally meet Hoseok’s best friend, I’m glad you two reconciled.” Hyungwon kindly said. “Hoseok told me you two had a fallout.”

Changkyun awkwardly laughed, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him and break. “Yeah, but we’re good now right hyung?”

Hoseok beamed his bright smile and nodded his head. Oh how Changkyun had missed it.

“Well then why don’t we get some ice-cream on the way home?” Jooheon asked as he slung his arm around Changkyun. He knew how much this would hurt Changkyun but it was the only way to make his friend see what he was doing to himself.

The four boys headed out and Changkyun prayed for anything to happen to prevent him from seeing Hoseok being lovey dovey with Hyungwon. It was one thing watching them from afar, but up close and personal wasn’t something Changkyun was ready to handle. Though Changkyun should learn to be careful with what he wishes for because he got exactly what he wanted.

Outside by the main gate Changkyun saw the one person he’d rather not see. There stood the boy who was on the other end of the railroad. Before Changkyun could hide said male had noticed him and was making his way towards Changkyun, he had the same smile on his face as before.

“Oh fuck,” Changkyun whispered under his breath. He couldn’t run away, least the boy decided to spill who he was.

Kihyun left his last class early by lying about a bad stomach ache, saying he was headed home. In reality, he was going to ambush the cute crying boy at his school. Not a great plan to surprise the male but he had figured if the boy wasn’t going to come to him, Kihyun would go to him. He looked up all the district school uniforms till he found the one that matched what the boy was wearing. North high was where his partner went.

He spotted the boy right away; there was no mistaking that head of orange hair. Kihyun made his to the boy who looked like he had seen the devil. It only made Kihyun more interested in his partner. Maybe he liked to play hard to get? If it was a game the boy wanted he would get it.

“Hey there,” Kihyun said as he stood in front him “we meet again.”

It was in that moment Changkyun regretted ever leaving his room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so sorry for the bad news but this story is going on a bit of a hiatus >_>. I'm going to my birth country to visit for all of summer till September so idk when I'll be able to update. Ofc I'll try my best to update whenever I can but no promises I'm bad at keeping them :"). Very sorry it was a sudden a trip but the next chapter will be up in Sept if I can't get it out before. Leaving on a cliffhanger is very cruel of me I know iM SORRY TT_TT 
> 
> On a side note shownu wonho and hyungwon are 3rd years meaning grade 12s and the rest are 2nd years grade 11. 
> 
> Showhyuk is gonna be a painful ride rip 
> 
> My Twitter is @Changki_Trash if y'all wanna see updates or ask me anything. Till then keep loving changki <3 


	3. You Will Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is confident and Changkyun is confused.

Changkyun stood gaping at the doe eyed boy infront of him. Said boy proudly looked back at Changkyun, waiting for him to reply.  
  
"Who are you?" Questioned Jooheon as he glanced between the two boys, trying to figure out their connection. Jooheon knew everyone Changkyun knew and this was the first time he was seeing this fresh face.  
  
Hoseok was doing the exact same, trying to figure out who the mysterious boy was. Changkyun was introverted and barely socialized. It was impossible for him to know of someone outside their own school.  
  
"I'm-" Kihyun began but was cut off by Changkyun.  
  
"AH! BowDownBitches69 what are you doing here? We were supposed to meet later?" Changkyun asked with a taut voice. He looped his arm around the others, faking acquaintance.  
  
All 4 boys looked at Changkyun as if he grew a second head.  
  
"BowDown," Hoseok began.  
  
"Bitches?" Hyungwon finished.   
  
"It's his name!" Changkyun exclaimed. Seeing everyone's confused look made him clarify "His username I mean, in overwatch. The game where we met. Online that is. Right?" The lying boy eyed Kihyun praying he would play around and luckily for Changkyun Kihyun did, but just too well.  
  
Kihyun pushed aside his confusion and acted out the part he was suddenly given.  
  
"Yeah that's right. I'm here for our  _date_  today," he said with the confidence of a king. Slowly, he intertwined his hand with Changkyun's and tugged him along. "We have a lot to talk about so I'll be taking him."  
  
The panic on Changkyun's face was evident and maybe that was what caused Hoseok to grab Kihyun by the arm, stopping him. The action surprised both Changkyun and Hyungwon.  
  
"Wait a minute you can't just take him," Hoseok called out as he pulled Changkyun behind him. There was something about the whole situation that didn't sit right with Hoseok.  
  
Kihyun glared at the taller male, he didn't know why but he could feel a sudden animosity from him. "We're supposed to meet up remember? Who are you to interfere with his business?" Kihyun asked calmly. He wasn't going to let some stranger rile him up over what was his.  
  
Hyungwon was the next one to speak up. "The tiny man is right Hoseok, what are you doing?"  
  
"My name is Yoo Kihyun not tiny man! Get that right Mr. Telephone Pole," Kihyun spat back. No one calls him tiny.  
  
"This tiny man could be a serial killer for all we know!" Hoseok insisted as he kept a tight hold on Changkyun who was still hiding behind his big build. "Changkyun is naive he doesn't know what's what, I'm not gonna let him meet up with some stranger from the web."  
  
"Come on hyung I'm not a baby I can make my own decisions," Changkyun interjected as he stepped out from behind Hoseok. His grip was still holding on tight to Changkyun's arm.  
  
The four boys all erupted into their own little fights, trying to uphold their reasons. Jooheon who was trying to be the mediator just made things worse. Just as Hoseok and Changkyun's shouting match got louder and Kihyun and Hyungwon were about to get physical the teacher found them.  
  
"Boys!" She shouted loudly getting all of their attention "No fighting on school grounds!"

After apologizing for their bad behaviour they all left the school to a near by park. Hyungwon and Changkyun sat on the swings with Hoseok and Kihyun on either side having a stare off. Jooheon sat at the end of the nearby slide.  
  
Letting the staring contest with Hoseok end, Kihyun focused his attention on the reason he came here. In the little span of time, Kihyun learned that the boys name is Changkyun and that he has really overprotective friends. Also that for some reason he wants to hide who Kihyun really is.  
  
Slowly, Kihyun raised his hand and pressed the back side of it against Changkyun's cheek. His cheek was soft and there was a subtle spark that passed when they came in contact. They did say physical contact between soulmates had a more prominent presence. To Kihyun's delight, Changkyun responded with a blushing face.

"We should talk now shouldn't we?" Kihyun softly asked. "I mean we did promise to meet up didn't we?" Kihyun was as kind as he was sly.  
  
Changkyun grumbled in frustration for he had no idea what he had put himself into. But he had taken this lie too far and he had to talk to this boy either way. This boy whose name was Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun his only soulmate.  
  
"Now look here,'" Hoseok began once again but the way Changkyun sighed made him stop. Even if they had moved on, it was still too soon for Hoseok to act like someone who meant something in Changkyun's life again. He had to work towards it and restricting him from making new friends wasn't the way. Besides, there was no way this stranger could hurt Changkyun as much as Hoseok did.  
  
Hoseok looked at his own soulmate, the person he choose over Changkyun was staring at him with worry. Anymore and Hyungwon would be suspicious, this wasn't how a friend would act.  
  
"I mean," Hoseok cleared his voice and spoke with a softer tone "I just want to make sure Changkyun is with someone safe, he usually doesn't meet that many people it's just unusual."  
  
Kihyun smiled as he replied "Don't worry, Changkyun will be safe with the person that cares for him the most."  
  
Changkyun needed to leave with Kihyun immediately. He was saying things that gave the others mixed signals of their so called relationship. Sadly for Changkyun, before he could even open his mouth another one of his friends had to start.  
  
"Hold up," Jooheon announced as he stood up from the slide "I think I know what user you are."  
  
Jooheon's statement surprised both Kihyun and Changkyun for this was a charade they just made up. It was impossible for Jooheon to know of a user that didn't even exist. especially one with the name "BowDownBitches69" but there was probably some 12 year old kid out there with that name.  
  
Jooheon pulled Kihyun out of ear shot and everyone watched their hushed exchange. Changkyun had no idea what Jooheon was talking to Kihyun about, but the way Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun and stared at him before nodding gave Changkyun a queasy feeling.

Jooheon returned with a big smile on his face while he patted Kihyun on the back. He gave Changkyun a wink and thumbs up. Changkyun sighed again, it looks like Jooheon figured out Kihyun was his soulmate.   
  
"Don't worry guys I know this dude, he's chill," Jooheon said to everyone but was looking directly at Hoseok. "Changkyun you should go on that date before it's too late."   
  
Changkyun glared at Jooheon as he slung his bag on his shoulder. He said bye to everyone and slowly walked to a near by McDonald's with Kihyun.   
  
The walk to the fast food location was quiet. There were attempts at conversation made by Kihyun but each one was met with silence. It didn't bother Kihyun that he was being ignored, they would talk soon so instead he used the walk to clear out his own feelings. Changkyun on the other hand was lost in thought. Of what to do, what to say, every step of his was heavy like lead. He didn't mean to ignore the person beside him, Changkyun just didn't have the answers he wanted. Besides, seeming cold and indifferent was much better for him, it would make things easier for when he broke Kihyun's heart.   
  
**********  
  
"I'm Yoo Kihyun," Kihyun said again as he sat down in the seat across from Changkyun.   
  
"I know," Changkyun coldly replied as he sat with his arms crossed.    
  
Kihyun's smile faltered a bit but he didn't let Changkyun's behavior faze him. "So what should we order?" He asked instead. "Unlike their other chains this one actually has a working ice cream machine so-'  
  
"Look," Changkyun interrupted "I'm just going to come out and say this but I have no plans of being with you, I like someone else." Changkyun had concluded it would be better for both of them if he didn't dawdle and just say the truth. Like how one rips a bandage off quickly so it burns less.   
  
Changkyun waited and watched Kihyun's reaction. The other boy frowned and sat in thought. Changkyun didn't know what to expect but he certainly hadn't anticipated the words that came out of Kihyun's mouth.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just make you love me," he bashfully responded with a grin on his face.

This wasn't the first time Kihyun had been in such a situation and for that he was thankful. It allowed for the shock to be hidden from his face because yes, this did shock him but he wouldn't give up so easily. 

Changkyun was flabbergasted. How could one person have so much confidence? "You're not getting it; I'm not going to fall for you!" Changkyun explained. 

"You don't know that for sure, feelings are fleeting and they change," with a dangerous look in his eyes Kihyun continued "besides, there's no way you can deny someone like me, you'll see." 

That was an issue because Changkyun could already see what Kihyun meant. The boy was confident and eloquent with his speech and most of all he was beautiful; Changkyun couldn't deny that as he sat and really inspected his soul mate. Maybe in another life Changkyun would have been grateful for the handsome love he was given but right now, that wasn't the case at all. 

Kihyun's words and deep gaze made Changkyun feel squirmish, if he stayed any longer he would be in danger.

"Well good talk," Changkyun hastily said as he got up and started to leave "Hope to see you never."

As Changkyun left the restaurant he was expecting to be followed but that didn't seem to be the case and so Changkyun looked back, he shouldn't have looked back. Standing at the door was Kihyun who waved to him and smiled the sweetest smile. Changkyun blushed deeply, he was sure he had diabetes now. Stumbling, he turned back and ran home. This wasn't good at all, was Kihyun an angel or devil? It didn't matter; Changkyun just had to steer clear of Kihyun if he didn't want to be eaten up. Changkyun wouldn't lose this war, not a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I'm alive!!! Also I'm a liar since it's wayyyy past September. Life just got really hectic for me I got engaged and then uni started so I was like once I settle in I'll write but then midterms came the fuck outta nowhere and now I just finished them. But in 2 weeks the next ones start :"))) I almost gave up on this story smh I'm weak but thank you all for waiting. Updates will be slow from here on since uni is a attention seeking hoe but I'll try my best to upload when I can! Love you all and comments are very much welcomed~


	4. Stalker 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun exchanges numbers with his so called stalker

Changkyun was pissed. He was beyond pissed actually, and there was only one cause for his annoyance; Yoo Kihyun.

Wherever Changkyun went, whenever, a dark haired boy would be present. Changkyun didn't know if Kihyun had installed some kind of tracking device - he already did a through body inspection - but he and his sweet smile were everywhere.

Getting ramen from the convenience store at 1 am and there by the drink station stood Kihyun.  
  
Going to the arcade and there on the dance dance revolution stood - danced Kihyun.  
  
Ice cream on the walk home from school, beside him was Kihyun.  
  
_Kihyun_  
  
_Kihyun_  
  
_Kihyun_  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Changkyun pulled at his hair in frustration and groaned. Why? Because Kihyun wasn't actually there, it was a hallucination. Changkyun was dreaming; thinking about Kihyun and his damned smile. And that pissed him more than the thought of Kihyun actually stalking him. It was all because of this soul mate connection that this was happening Changkyun had concluded. There was no way the orange haired boy would imagine Kihyun by his side out of his own free will.  
  
The bell rung signifying it was time to go home. With great tiredness Changkyun packed up and walked home. Jooheon was out sick and Hoseok and Hyungwon had gone out on a date. Leaving Changkyun all alone to walk home.  
  
As Changkyun walked his regular path home, he felt someone following him. He stopped and so did the footsteps he heard. Again he resumed his walk and the footsteps followed. This went on for a while till Changkyun had enough, finally he turned around only to be face to face with Kihyun. Changkyun sighed, walked up to the boy and said "I know you're just a figure of my imagination so go away." Said projection just raised an eyebrow in amusement. He continued his blabbering "Showing up and making me feel like I'm missing him or something, just disappear."  
  
The other boy smiled and responded "If you give me a kiss I'll disappear for today."  
  
Changkyun gasped, it was the first time the thing actually responded to him.  
  
"Either you're real or I'm really losing it," Changkyun confessed. The "thing" Changkyun referred to stepped real close, until their noses were touching and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Is this real enough for you?" Kihyun asked. He chuckled as he watched Changkyun blush and try to explain himself. "So you've been missing me huh? You know I thought this was going to be much harder but at this rate you'll be falling for me by sunset."  
  
Changkyun denied that. "Nope! It's just seeing colors and having this people connection thing is messing with my head is all. You don't matter the slightest to me." Changkyun huffed out as he crossed his arms. Why couldn't he be as confident as Kihyun?

Kihyun chuckled once more as he took a hold of Changkyun's hand and asked him out on a date. "Since I'm not a threat to you, you'll say yes right? Of course if you say no that just means you're conscious of me." He grinned as he pulled Changkyun's hand to his lips.

Changkyun pulled back his hand and laced it behind his back as he contemplated the idea. All he needed to say was no but that felt as if he was giving up, like he was giving in to the thought that there might be some feelings budding for Kihyun. Going on the date would be the perfect chance to show Kihyun that he had zero interest in him, it would destroy his self-esteem and stop him from pursing Changkyun any farther. Deciding that was the perfect course of action Changkyun agreed to the date. 

"Great! Lets exchange numbers and I'll send you the details," Kihyun excitedly said. He finally had a proper chance to seduce Changkyun and show him what he's missing out on. The past few weeks consisted of short exchanges, mostly Kihyun talking for Changkyun would rarely respond. Not to mention walking all the way to his high school in time was becoming a hassle. But every time Kihyun would see Changkyun's face, all the annoying things in life would just disappear. It took all of Kihyun's self control not to push Changkyun into the alley to their left and just hold him. 

Changkyun watched as Kihyun took out his cellphone, it was like he could see an imaginary tail waving around to indicate how happy Kihyun was, it made Changkyun smile. But that smile soon faded once Changkyun realized what he was asked to give.

"My number?" He gaped. That was the biggest thing to ask for in this day and age of technology. It would give Kihyun access to so much of Changkyun's life. It was like asking a fanfic writer the password to their secret account. Not to mention Kihyun seemed like the type of person to call him every day of every hour, no way could Changkyun handle that.    

"No your virginity," Kihyun sarcastically replied. "Well actually, I'd ask for your ass but that's a little too early for right now don't you think?" 

Changkyun ignored that comment and replied "No, I'm not giving it you." 

"Why? Do you think I'll send you dick pics or something?" Kihyun shot back. "Don't worry I'm not the type to send such crude messages. That is unless you want me to, I'd be happy to oblige then." 

Changkyun scoffed in horror "I'd never ask you for that!" 

"Then give me your number."

"FINE!"

Kihyun smiled widely and exchanged numbers with Changkyun who looked solemn. 

Once they were done Kihyun stared at his crush for a few seconds before pinching his cheek, "Look forward to my good night and good morning texts!" He said as he winked at Changkyun and then walked away. Kihyun got a date and Changkyun's number. It was like hitting two birds with one stone.  

Changkyun was doomed.

"Changkyun," a voice called out from behind him. 

He sighed as he turned to face the sound, Changkyun just couldn't catch a break today. To his surprise and delight it was Hoseok that was calling out to him. The gym fanatic ran to catch up to Changkyun, behind him was Hyungwon who followed leisurely.

"Hyung! What are you doing here?" Changkyun questioned his hyung. 

"I was walking by with Hyungwon, we were headed to a cafe nearby when I saw you talking to Kihyun," His hyung responded. Ever since their first meeting Hoseok and Kihyun were hostile to each other. Hoseok didn't interfere much with their interactions but he still kept a suspicious eye. "I heard you yelling and wanted to make sure he wasn't bothering you."

Changkyun's heart warmed seeing Hoseok worry over him, something that happened so frequently that even Hyungwon started taking note of it. Although Hoseok assured him it was out of brotherly love. 

Changkyun masked an acquaintance like smile, as not to show his feelings and told Hoseok it was nothing, just quarrels between friends.

"Well if he ever crosses a line let me know, I'll rough him up real good," Hoseok said as he pretended to punch an imaginary Kihyun. The idea of Hoseok beating Kihyun up didn't sit well with Changkyun, but when he really thought about it, Kihyun seemed like he could hold up his end of a fight. " _Wait, why am I supporting him?_ " Changkyun thought inside his head. 

"Me too," Hyungwon interjected as he finally reached them. They were standing at the top of an uphill road and it took time for Hyungwon to get there. Unlike his boyfriend he didn't have that kind of stamina to just run up hill. "I've been itching for a fight with the tiny man." 

"Thank guys but really, no need," Changkyun stressed. He wasn't going to let his soul mate get beat up, even if said soul mate needed a beating. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt, you guys should continue your date."

Hyungwon ruffled Changkyun's hair before beginning his descent down the road. Before Hoseok followed his boyfriend down the path he told Changkyun to keep his schedule free for this weekend so they could hang out, he'd message him when and where. Changkyun nodded as Hoseok kissed him on the forehead and then ran to his boyfriend. The place where Hoseok's lips were burned, just like every touch of his does. If only Hoseok was still Changkyun's, he wouldn't be running away to someone else.

**********

Changkyun was in the shower when he heard the ping of his phone. Bare chested with only a towel around his neck and his shorts on, he picked up the phone. The led light was flashing blue, indicating he had gotten a message from someone. Remembering what Hoseok had said he grinned and unlocked his phone. The two hadn't properly hung out since their break up so Changkyun was looking forward to it.

He swiped down on his notifications and his smile turned into a frown. He had gotten a message from Kihyun, of course. 

11:30pm      **Tiny Man** : Sunday, train station @12  

11:30pm       **Tiny Man** : See you love~ <3

k      11:35pm

11:36pm       **Tiny Man** : Don't u wanna know what were doing? 

no      11:36pm

wut we doin?      11:36pm

11:36pm       **Tiny Man** : Its a secret ;)))))) 

t( -_- t )     11:37pm

With that Changkyun tossed his phone to the side, turned up his music on the speakers and laid in bed. If his mother saw him she'd yell at him for laying around without a shirt and wet hair, but he couldn't be bothered right now. Just then his phone started ringing, the tune playing was preset for video calling, and only one person would video call him. Confident in his thinking that it was Jooheon he accepted the call without checking and all of a sudden a dark haired boy with doe eyes filled his vision.

  

It was Kihyun and Changkyun was mesmerized. He didn't know what it was but the image of Kihyun in bed got Changkyun all hot and bothered. Kihyun on the other line was just as starstruck. In all honestly, he wasn't expecting Changkyun to answer much less answer half-naked. He could see the younger boys pale skin that had droplets of water dripping off from his wet hair. Kihyun could feel his lower half burning up. With blushing faces, both boys stared at each like they were in a trance. Swallowing hard, Kihyun was the first to speak.

"W-well if I knew I'd be seeing such a sight I'd have gotten your number sooner. Nice nipples by the way." 

Changkyun blushed a deep red as he processed the whole situation. Frantically pressing the end button, he hung up and chucked his phone across the room. Feeling fully conscious of himself, Changkyun quickly got dressed and then proceeded to hide underneath his blankets. While he was woe-fulling lamenting, his phone started to ring again. Begrudgingly, he looked up from his blankets at his cell. In this brief moment of time, Changkyun had decided that phones indeed were the greatest evil of his generation. The phone continued to ring and ring and ring, it was like a crying infant who'd only stop if you picked it up. In annoyance, Changkyun went and picked up his phone, this time looking at the caller id. Another cause of heart attacks was calling; Hoseok.

"What's up hyung?" Changkyun timidly asked. 

"Yah! Why'd it take you so long to answer?" Hoseok huffed out. "I've been calling for so long!"

"Sorry, i was taking a shower." He lied, there was no way he could - nor wanted to - explain the situation that just occurred. 

In the past no matter what the situation, Changkyun would always answer Hoseok's calls on the first ring, it made him sad that that was no longer the case. "Well, anyway I wanted to know if this Sunday was good with you?" Hoseok continued. He was able to attain some great tickets to the amusement and since Changkyun loved the theme park he decided to go with him rather than his boyfriend. Which was fine, he didn't always have to hang out with Hyungwon, Hoseok could go out with a friend. A friend that used to be his ex-lover, but that's just a minor detail which can be overlooked he concluded. 

"For what?" The incident with Kihyun messed up Changkyun's emotions and put him in a daze, he had completely forgotten about what Hoseok had told him. 

There was a trace of sadness in Hoseok's voice as he said "To hang out remember, I asked you about it this afternoon." 

It was then that Changkyun remembered and he smacked himself in the head for forgetting. "Yes! I remember sorry, long day and yeah hyung I'm totally free, Sunday is good see you then!" 

With a laugh Hoseok told him he'd come pick him up at 12 and then they told each other goodnight. It was only after the call ended that Changkyun saw Kihyun's message and realized he done fucked up. 

11:50pm      **Tiny Man** : Good night, see you on Sunday nipple boi  

He double booked, Kyun the fool double booked with two people who couldn't take no for an answer. The boy looked at today's date on his phone, it was Friday, 10 minutes till Saturday. Changkyun had one day to decide who to go out with on Sunday and how to reject the other person. How to reject either Kihyun or Hoseok. Today really wasn't his day.  

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Changkyun choose? Kihyun or Hoseok? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball Z! 
> 
> Jokes, but yeah it's here I hope y'all enjoy. So happy I was able to post a week before finals started lmfao but I only have 3 finals so the next chapter should be up soon! Probs sometime mid December. I tried so hard to look for a shirtless Changkyun selfie so I could insert it in but alas, the boi is never naked smh (should takes notes from Wonho).  
> I also started playing League of Legends so if any of y'all wanna be friends with a super noob hmu @SammysStar 
> 
> ALSO VERY LATE BUT CONGRATS TO MY BABIES FOR 1ST WIN IM STILL BAWLING TO THIS DAY
> 
> As always my twitter is @ChangkiTrash so if you wanna talk about CHANGKI ONLY jks about anything message me there! Comments are very much appreciated! <3


	5. Bros for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun goes to Jooheon for a peace of mind

Changkyun woke to the sounds of annoying birds chirping and the smell of his mother's cooking. He had barely slept last night, continuously tossing and turning in bed. He tumbled in and out of thoughts as he went back and forth between Hoseok and Kihyun. His eyes burned when he focused on the sunlight peering through from the curtains. Racking his head all night long clearly didn't work, so instead Changkyun decided to forget about it for the moment. He'd just cancel on both of them if it came to that. 

After washing his face, he put on some light washed jeans with a simple t-shirt and left for Jooheon's house. His friend was still out sick and being with Jooheon gave Changkyun a peace of mind. As he walked to the boy’s house, a cool wind gave Changkyun shivers and he could also see dark clouds forming up above. Kyun cursed himself for not heeding his mother's warning about taking the umbrella and jacket. It was spring; the rainy season, so he should have been more careful. 

Luckily, Changkyun was already standing in front of Jooheon's doorstep by the time it had begun pouring. He quietly watched as it rained. It was a sun shower, more importantly; it was a sun shower in color. It took Changkyun's breath away and made him feel light. He had always loved them; the sun shining on as it poured from dark clouds. If the different shades of grey could look so amazing to Changkyun then this was a whole other experience. Standing in this moment made Changkyun realize why he was always called a weirdo, how could he say no to such a sight?

He had always wanted to watch one with someone he loved. Hoseok had hated the rain for it reminded him of when his father left, so till now Changkyun had seen them on his own. " _It would be nice to watch with Kihyun."_ The quiet thought made its way into Changkyun's head and surprised him.  _"That would be the most traumatic experience."_ Changkyun, thought back to himself. 

"Kyunnie hyung~" a voice called out, interrupting Changkyun's bickering with himself. Turning his head back to the door, he saw Jooheon's little brother grinning up to him. 

"Hey there Jun," Changkyun softly replied as he ruffled the small boy's hair. He handed him a plastic bag that was filled with his and Jooheon's favourite puddings.

Giggling, the boy ran inside to the kitchen with the snacks and Changkyun followed behind. Jooheon's mother, a short plump woman much like Jooheon himself came and hugged Changkyun tight. He could smell the sweet familiar scent of vanilla off her. It made sense considering she was a patisserie. Since childhood, she had made sweet little delicacies for him and Jooheon. Coming here was like going to a second home and always made Changkyun feel comforted. 

After a quick chat about school, Changkyun went up to Jooheon's room. Apparently, he hadn't moved an inch from there since he got sick. It made Changkyun wonder if it really was the flu or just a sickness of the heart, lately Jooheon had been fighting a lot with Gunhee. Then again, there was no way Jooheon's father would let him be absent from school just because of a broken heart. Sometimes they say the sickness of the mind could become the sickness of the body, Jooheon did stress out a lot. 

Changkyun knocked on the door and waited for Jooheon to answer. It used to be custom for Changkyun to just barge in, but the last time he did that he had walked in on Jooheon masturbating. A sight Changkyun was desperately trying to forget till this day. Hearing the small grunt of Jooheon's voice, Changkyun walked in to find the boy wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito; his toes were peeking out from one end.

"Can you even breathe like that?" Changkyun questioned as he bent down and tickled Jooheon's toes. He responds by giving out a weak kick and then curling up on his bed. While putting a few puddings onto the nightstand, Changkyun caught a glimpse of Jooheon's eyes, they were puffy from crying. Changkyun sighed, looks like his best friend was in no shape to be giving love advice. He moved Jooheon over to make space for himself on the bed; the boy in turn began to cuddle him. "Have you slept?" Changkyun asked another question. 

"No," came out Jooheon's scruffy voice, muffled through the thick blanket. He was definitely sick. If Changkyun became sick he could easily cancel on Kihyun and Hoseok without feeling guilty. Changkyun turned his head towards the sound of sniffles, Jooheon was crying again. He couldn't understand why his best friend was in pain. If they're soul mates who love each other unconditionally, why do they hurt each other? What's the point of such a deep connection if you're going to be in pain anyway? Changkyun wrapped his arms around the blanket that was filled with his friend and rubbed his hands up and down Jooheon's back. Something he's done since they were kids. With Jooheon folded into Changkyun, both boys fell asleep to the sounds of rain and thunder. 

**********

It was already evening by the time Jooheon's mother came upstairs to wake them up. They both woke up feeling rejuvenated; it was the best few hours of sleep they had gotten in a while. Changkyun ate supper with Jooheon's family and then both boys played around with Jun before returning back to Jooheon's room. 

"Ah, the puddings gone all warm," Jooheon cried out as he picked up the melon flavour. 

Changkyun reached for the mango flavoured one as he replied "Jun probably already ate the rest." 

With the pudding in hand, Jooheon crawled back into bed and rested his head against the headboard. It seemed like he was deep in thought so Changkyun let him be. He sat in the nearby computer chair and rolled it closer to the window so he could look outside. The sun was setting and it seemed like the rain had just stopped recently. The trees were still dripping with raindrops. It was already 9 pm and Changkyun still hadn't decided what to do for tomorrow. He glanced towards Jooheon who was gobbling down the pudding, it made Changkyun chuckle. Just being near Jooheon calmed him, so in this moment he really didn't care about Sunday. Not until Jooheon spoke up.

"Have you decided who you're going with tomorrow? If I were you I'd choose Kihyun." 

Changkyun gasped and sucked in a piece of pudding, nearly choking on it. While coughing he asked "how did you know about that?" Rushing to his side, Changkyun shook Jooheon until he answered.

"If you keep shaking me like that I'm goanna hurl all over you."

"Tell me!"

"Okay okay, look here." Jooheon motioned to his phone. Two texts popped up, one from Kihyun and the other Hoseok.

8:30 pm       **Kyun's Boo** : I'm goanna ask him out on a date....where should I take him tho? 

2:20 am       **Asshoe** : im taking changkyunnie out on sunday dont you dare make any plans wit him kk :D  

"Why do you have hyung as ass, and who the fuck is my boo?" Changkyun rained down question onto Jooheon. "Why are you even talking with Kihyun, when did you even get his number? How-"  

Jooheon shut Changkyun up by shoving a plastic spoon into his mouth. Changkyun was disgusted, not only was Jooheon sick but the spoon tasted like melon. One by one Jooheon answered all of his friend's questions. Hoseok was an asshole, but really it was because Jooheon still hadn't forgiven him for messing around with Changkyun. Kihyun was his boo of course, who else? The two boys had been in contact since the day they met at school. Jooheon wasn't just a bro, he was a wing bro.

The other boy looked exasperated; he made a strangling motion with his hands before burying his face into Jooheon's pillow. After a few seconds Changkyun faced toward Jooheon and asked "so what should I do?" 

Jooheon snorted in response, he didn't understand why this was such a hard decision for Changkyun. Actually, thinking back Jooheon could clearly see why it was so difficult. Growing up, Changkyun had always given up everything for Hoseok. It had become a habit for him to the point where Changkyun could never say no to his hyung. He always tried his best to be the one in pain rather than Hoseok, in the end that was exactly what happened. Even after all that, Changkyun still couldn't reject his first love.  

To make sure the past won't repeat itself, Changkyun has to move on with Kihyun and Jooheon was going to make sure of that. "Who asked you out first?" Jooheon questioned.  

"Hoseok," Changkyun lied, he knew where Jooheon was going with this. 

"No, it was Kihyun. Therefore, you go out with Kihyun."

Changkyun turned his head back into the pillow. "Whose more important should matter more than who asked first," Changkyun thought out loud. 

Jooheon sighed; he really hoped Changkyun would go with Kihyun. Being with Hoseok wasn't possible and Changkyun would only be hurting himself. "Remember that time Hoseok ditched your date to go out with Hyungwon?" Jooheon counters. 

"Ugh," Changkyun grunted out. Just recalling that day made his heart ache. It was then that their relationship began falling apart.

"How'd that make you feel?"

"Shitty and worthless."

"See, now you're doing the same."

If Kihyun found out that Changkyun said no to his invitation so he could go out with his ex, he would surely feel the same way Changkyun had. Just remembering Kihyun's puppy like face excited for their date made Changkyun's heart hurt. Getting rejected by someone you love hurts more than getting rejected by a friend. Besides, if Kyun didn't end up going with Kihyun how was he going to go through with his plan to make Kihyun stop pursuing him. Quickly jumping out of bed, Changkyun grabbed his phone and texted his beloved hyung.

sorry hyung      9:36 pm

cant go with you tomorrow      9:36 pm

maybe some other time      9:36 pm

Changkyun deeply sighed as he fell back into bed, Jooheon proudly ruffled his hair. Changkyun was finally beginning to move on from his crush. Maybe a soul mate wasn't that bad after all. Soon it was getting dark, indicating it was time to go home. Changkyun would have stayed over but he wasn't trying to get sick alongside Jooheon. After all, he had a big plan to enact out tomorrow.   

"You're the best bro you know that," Changkyun called out as he stepped outside the main door. The breeze was much cooler now, which really made Changkyun regret not bringing a jacket. 

Jooheon smiled brightly, he loved having Changkyun over. Helping him with his problems distracted Jooheon from his own. Changkyun was Jooheon's anxiety pill; giving him relief when his mind couldn't breathe. Whenever it seemed like the world around him was falling apart, Changkyun was there as his anchor. Keeping him grounded so he too didn't fall apart. It was the same for said boy. They were friends, they were brothers, and they were what Changkyun would really call soul mates.

"It's because I'm the best bro that I'm giving you my warmest jacket," Jooheon responded as he tossed Changkyun an over-sized hoodie.

Changkyun waved back as walked towards his own home. He could smell Jooheon's scent from his hoodie and it made Changkyun warm. Jooheon really was his safest place in this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOOKYUN = BEST BROS 
> 
> Changki who? jk but for real I love me some bromance
> 
> Long wait short chap I know sorry but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it cuz some shiz is gonna go down >:)
> 
> As always if you wanna come yell at me or give me some motivation hmu on twt @Changki_Trash


End file.
